ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
School Days
" " is the third episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot (Bowman): Excuse me? Bowman is standing in front of Fury, Steve, and Tony, looking offended. Steve and Fury have their hands raised, trying to keep him calm, while Tony stands there, smugly. (Bowman): You want me...to go to school... To high school? (Steve): Look, it's not like that. We have information that someone at Parker's school found out his identity. We just want you there for his protection. (Bowman): Even so, can't he handle himself? (Fury): Parker is very strong, but he is young. He makes rash decisions that lead to bad things. You seem quite a bit more level-headed. We just want you there in case. (Bowman): And you just expect that a six-foot-two monster of a man won’t stick out in high school? (Steve): It’s our best shot. We don’t have younger agents who would be able to protect Pete. Bowman reluctantly accepts his newfound responsibility. Steve and Fury leave the room, and Bowman immediately faces Tony. (Bowman): What’s your problem? (Tony rolls his eyes as he turns toward Bowman.) I get that you don’t trust me, fine whatever, but why do you have to be such an ass about everything? (Tony): You’re a dick, you’re not trustworthy, and you’re too powerful to not know who you are. Everything surrounding you is sketchy, and I’m not falling for it. (Bowman): Please. You’ve seen me fight. If I wanted to, I could end you without breaking a sweat. (Tony): Is that a threat? (Bowman): It’s a warning. I’m not the guy you wanna piss off. Bowman walks away, his boots clanking on the metal floor. End Scene Bowman walks into the bridge of the Helicarrier through sliding doors- in costume. He takes his hood down, and removes his mask, then places said mask on the round, glass table before leaning up against the back of a chair with his arms crossed on the head of it. Steve, Clint, and Natasha are sitting at the table having a conversation, that they stop when Bowman arrives. (Bowman): What’s goin’ on? (Natasha): We were discussing potential threats to Parker. There’s only a few of his enemies on the loose, but they’re dangerous nonetheless. Bowman nods. Then, out of nowhere, the Omnitrix’s faceplate flashes once, then a wave of green light flows over Bowman, replacing his costume with his normal attire. Bowman looks down at his hands, confused as the other people in the room. (Bowman): Okay, one: I didn’t know it could do that. Two: I don’t know how I did it. Three: I hope I can get that thing back… (Omnitrix; after beeping twice): Alternate Outfit Stored. (Bowman; looking down at the Omnitrix): Okay, sure. Why ‘’not’’ randomly store my freaking costume. (He turns back to his confused teammates and gives them a humorously concerned look.) Anyway… Who are the potential threats? (Steve): You wouldn’t know them unless you’d searched through S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database. (Bowman): Which I have not, so bring me up to speed. (Natasha): Parker has a lot of enemies, having been a solo superhero for a long while. He could have made some enemies that we don’t have cataloged yet, but in the interest of keeping him safe… Electro is probably his most dangerous enemy, just based on his abilities. (Bowman): Sounds to me like he manipulates electricity… (He says with slight sarcasm.) (Clint): Yeah, but it’s a little more than that. He can fly, fire bolts of lightning from his hand, and even absorb energy from electronics. (Bowman): That doesn’t sound too bad… What else y’all got? Peter and Bowman are standing outside of Peter’s school with backpacks on. Bowman is wearing his usual attire, but he has his hair brushed back and out of his face. Peter’s done the same thing, but he leaves his hair a little more messy. (Peter): So, you ready? (Bowman): I thought I was done with High School, but now I’m being thrown right back in… I mean, obviously I understand why, but it’s still annoying. (Peter): I get that. I hate this school, and I can’t wait to be out of it. (Bowman): Well, let’s get to it. They walk inside, and Bowman just casually follows Peter to his locker. Bowman leans up against the other lockers, while Peter exchanges some books from his backpack and the locker. (Female Voice): Pete! Peter looks up at a young woman, with dark skin and dark hair walking up to him, accompanied by a kid with blonde hair, another kid with short, dark hair, and a large dark-skinned boy. Peter stands up, and greets them. (Peter): Hey guys! What’s up? (Young Woman): We’ve been looking for you, you weren’t in- Oh… (She notices Bowman standing next to Peter.) Hey, who are you? (Peter): Oh- uh- this is my- uh… (Bowman): I’m his cousin. Hi, Austin Bowman, but most people just call me Bowman. The young woman reaches out her hand to shake Bowman’s. (Young Woman): Ava. This is Danny (The blonde kid.), Sam (The dark-haired kid.), and Luke. (Luke): Why haven’t we seen you around before? (Bowman): I just moved into town. My mom’s business really took off in the last few months. (Sam): What does your mom do? (Bowman; he only hesitates for a second): She’s a nutrition counselor. (Danny): That seems like a very important job. Especially in today’s world. (Bowman): Yeah, it is. She takes her job very seriously, and helps a lot of people. (Ava): Well, it was nice meeting you. I’ve got to get to class. Ava walks away, leaving only the guys. (Sam): Okay, so this is bull crap, right? (Peter and Bowman give Sam odd looks.) I mean, come on, you’re like twenty-five. (Luke): Yeah, this is some S.H.I.E.L.D. crap, isn’t it? (Danny): I don’t know. Maybe he has that “Benjamin Button’s disease.” (Sam): Danny, come on. He’s clearly an adult. (Peter): Why couldn’t he be a teenager? Ava believed him. (Sam): Ava’s just in love with him. (Bowman): I doubt that. I’m clearly an adult, which is the main reason I disapproved of this plan. (Luke): What exactly ‘’was’’ the plan? (Peter): Well- (Peter is pulled to the side by Bowman.) (Bowman; whispering): We can’t tell them. (Peter; whispering): Why not? (Bowman; whispering): Because They aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D. I understand that they ‘’know’’ about it, but they aren’t members. We can’t risk it. Bowman and Peter turn back to the others. (Bowman): Official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. We aren’t supposed to discuss it. (Sam): Seriously? ‘’You’’ get to keep secrets from ‘’us’’? (Bowman; shrugs): Sorry, kid, maybe when you’re older. Bowman pushes Peter and they walk forward, heading basically nowhere. (Peter): Hey, hold on! (Peter stops, and puts his hand out to stop Bowman) Those are my friends, we can’t just blow them off! (Bowman): Maybe you can’t, but that’s why I’m here. To keep you on track, and to keep you alive. (Peter): Fine. But they’ll ask questions when you leave, and then I don’t have to keep this a secret. (Bowman): Whatever you wanna do while you’re on your own is fine by me. Bowman then continues walking, Peter following close behind. Later… Bowman and Peter are sitting in the cafeteria, eating “mac and cheese.” (Bowman): This doesn’t look healthy…. (Peter): You get used to it after a while. (Peter looks up at his friends, who sit down at the same table as them.) Hey, guys. (Ava): Hi Pete, Aust- I mean Bowman. (Bowman nods to acknowledge her.) So, how’d that test go? (Peter): It wasn’t too bad. I mean, I know what to expect from Mr. Hurst. Suddenly, an explosion tears a wall down behind Peter. They all look up at the perpetrators. There is a man in a green suit, with a mechanical tail on the back, a man with large, feather-like extensions coming from his arms, and a man with long, mechanical arms coming from his back walk in through the hole in the wall. They are followed by a man who appears to be made of electricity. (Bowman): Finally. (He stands up and realizes he’s surrounded by teens, who aren’t supposed to know what he can do.) Uh… (He looks to Peter.) We should go, yeah? (Peter): Yeah. They take off running, along with most of the students in the school. Peter’s friends aren’t far behind. Bowman slides behind a locker, looking into the cafeteria. The Omnitrix flashes green once, then releases a wave of green light over Bowman’s body. His costume replaces his normal clothes, finishing with his black mask. He looks down at his hands, this time slightly more confused. (Bowman): ‘’I just had to ‘’’think’’’ about it, and my suit appeared… nice.’’ Bowman steps out from behind the lockers, facing his foes. (Green-suited man): Hey, you’re not Spider Man! (Bowman): No shit, Sherlock. (The Man with Mechanical Arms): It doesn’t matter who he is, we’ll take him down as well! The man in the green suit rushes forward, thrusting his tail at Bowman. Bowman takes a step to the side, and grabs the tail with his left hand. He then chops the tail with his other arm, tearing straight through it. He stops stunned, still holding the end piece of the tail. (Bowman): Holy shit, I was never ‘’that’’ strong! (Mechanical Arms): Do something, Vulture, Scorpion needs help! The man with wings flies forward and kicks at Bowman, who grabs his foot and slams him into the ground. Bowman leaps over his fallen enemy, and clocks Scorpion in the jaw, knocking him back. The man with mechanical arms becomes more frustrated, so he launches two of his arms at Bowman. Bowman jumps up, dodging the arms, then comes crashing down on the man wearing them. He is knocked out, so Bowman turns to the last one. (Bowman): Let me guess… Electro? (Electro): Heard of me? (Bowman): No, but I assumed you’d have picked a stupid name for yourself like these other jackasses. This angers Electro, so he fires a stream of electricity at Bowman. Bowman rolls out of the way, then activates and slams the Omnitrix. Transformation Sequence: A ball of multicolored energy flies across the screen, disappearing behind an explosion of light. Purple rock covers Bowman’s arm, traveling up to his shoulders and down along his torso and right arm. His rock-covered hands crack, then explode, revealing pink crystal hands. Pink, crystal shards sprout from Bowman’s back, and one on the top of his morphed head. The alien form poses with his arms to the side, glaring at the camera. The alien form looks down at his lanky, rock-like body. He stands up, and faces Electro. (Chromastone): I- uh- I don't quite know what this one does, but I bet it’ll help me kick your ass! Chromastone rushes forward, disappointed by his speed. He leaps and tries to punch at Electro, who is able to dodge. Chromastone spins around, back-handing Electro in the face. It barely fazes him. (Chromastone): This guy can’t do anything! Electro smirks, then hurls electrical blasts at Chromastone. Chromastone jumps backward to dodge, the looks up. He only has a second to cover his face before being struck by a bolt of lightning from Electro. the lightning is absorbed by the crystal in Chromastone’s hands, then flows through his body as multi-colored energy until it reaches his chest, where it disappears. Chromastone backs up, then stands tall. (Chromastone): Oooh, that’s the good stuff! But now what? I didn’t just destroy that attack, did I? Electro charges electricity all over his body, then fires a powerful bolt of lightning at Chromastone. Chromastone puts his hand out in front of him, absorbing the attack easily. Electro backs away, slowly. Chromastone thrusts his other hand forward, firing a multi-colored blast of energy. Electro takes the hit, falling backward a little bit. He then rises into the air, and flies toward Chromastone. Chromastone gathers all the energy and fires a powerful beam from his hands put together, knocking Electro out of the sky, and incapacitating him. Chromastone walks toward Peter, and reverts. (Bowman): That was fun. (Ava): That was so badass, what do you call yourself. (Bowman): I- uh… (He looks around at all the spectators, who are expecting a response.) Titan Prime I call myself Titan Prime. Titan Prime walks away, contacting the Avengers to extract the fallen villains. The End--> Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime (first appearance) *Peter Parker *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Nick Fury Villains *Doctor Octopus (first appearance) *Electro (first appearance) *The Vulture (first appearance) *The Scorpion (first appearance) Minor *Luke Cage (first appearance) *Sam Alexander (first appearance) *Danny Rand (first appearance) *Ava Ayala (first appearance) Alien Forms *Chromastone (first appearance) Major Events Major Events *Bryce decides on a super-hero alter-ego name: "Titan Prime." *Doctor Octopus, Electro, the Vulture, the Scorpion, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander, Danny Rand, and Ava Ayala all make their first appearances. *Chromastone is debuted. Trivia *Chromastone makes his first appearance.